Raw and Bleeding
by EmbattledCurve
Summary: She longed for him to see her for who she was.... a woman. But he always kept his distance. One tender moment between them just might change it all. SSHG one shot. Companion piece to 'November Rain'.


**Hello everyone, well one could consider this as a companion piece to "November Rain". The reason I'm putting this up as a companion is because a lot of reviewers asked me for some sort of sequel or for some sort of understanding as to what would become of SS and HG. Well enjoy, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Ofcourse I don't own hot Severus………wish I did though! Ahem.**

* * *

She was going under. She must have cried fifteen thousand tears atleast……..bleeding for him, but he still would'nt hear her. She wished she would wake up for once, for she was falling forever, she had to break through. She spent all her time stirring the truth, confused and kept beseeching fate for an answer. She was dying from sorrow- a slow and painful death. She was pained, lost, broken for all eternity, and slowly it was consuming the very essence of her, as the flames from hell burned the souls trapped within. 

She had to save herself, she was tormented and defeated by him, but just when she thought she had reached the bottom, she realized she was drowning in a fathomless ocean, _him_. She was the only Order member still awake, she and insomnia were now constant companions, and she stared at the lone flickering candle in front of her. All the occupants at No.12 Grimmauld Place were giving into slumber……now there was a thought- slumber for eternity.

She was waiting, waiting for him. Her whole world had changed, but she had not gone wise. But when the door opened and the hushed whispers of the the other Order members filtered in, it left her in a daze-left her gasping, reeling. He was in pain, and he was hurt, he had to be saved.

Rushing forwards, she grasped Remus by the lapels of his coat, tears streaming down her cheeks and begged to be told about his whereabouts. She sobbed and shook her head, trying to clear the tears that clouded her vision. She had to go to him- now. A very bewildered Remus then told her inconsolable form that Severus had returned to his apartment- he had refused to come to headquarters.

That was all she needed. She begged God for strength, and pausing just to ask his apartment location she apparated at once. She wished that time could be rearranged, and that it was all lies- sweet little lies. She pounded on the door, she did not give a damn if she roused the whole neighbourhood.

'Professor please open the door!' And she continued the senseless pounding.

Taking a deep breath she tried apparating inside but she was repelled with a force of such great temerity that she was knocked flat. Obviously he had wards put up- but from her? And somehow that hurt deeper than anything else.

Great sobs racking her body she screamed now in fury 'Professor open the bloody door!'

Standing back she proceeded to blast open the door- but to naught. Why did she love him…he was driving her crazy, and she could feel her heart being blown into smithereens as well. She was sick of all his lies, while she was standing in the shadows.

'Professor please let me in' she cried brokenly. But the door remained as still as ever. Shaking all over, she sank down onto the floor and resting her forehead against the door, she cried as her heart underwent necrosis- crushed by all the pain. Just then she heard a faint click. Brushing her hair away from her face, and wiping her nose she leaped up and opened the door and ran in.

'Professor. Professor, please answer me!'

And then she spied him, he was in the far corner on a threadbare couch covered with blankets, perspiring as though he were in the very Sahara. Shivers coursed through his body and his eyes were closed, as his form lay almost lifeless. The sight shattered her and at that moment she realized she could never give up- she would hear his call in the pouring rain, and she would be there to catch him when he fell.

Within seconds she was kneeling beside him, sobbing silently while her hand shot up to his burning forehead. He had lived his life like a sweeping swamp- but this was not the time to go deeper. This was not his final journey-no way! This was not his destination darkness, she would see to that. Rain fell from the northern sky like poisoned knives outside, with no mercy. But suddenly the terror that had gripped her was replaced by an all calm- she had no fear.

She was with _him_. She gripped his hand in a vice and rested her head on his chest, allowing a solitary tear to escape her closed eyelids and seep in through the thin fabric of his shirt. Scrubbing her face fiercely she grabbed him by his shirt and whispered 'I know you can hear me, you have to come back. Do you hear me? Dammit you have to.' And at that instant she knew that if anything happened to him, she would die in his arms that night.

She stroked his forehead, tracing the contours of his angled jaw. She curled up into a tight ball and let herself be lulled into the false security that had been evading her- sleep. In the far recesses of her mind she was aware of his rhythmic heart-beat, and she was drawn into a world of fantasies, and that's how she stayed, even when dawn had long broken out, the birds were chirping and the sun was at the twelve'o'clock position.

But she awoke with a cataclysmic jolt and she grasped for the nearest thing, only to be greeted with folds of bedsheets. Her heart grew cold, and dread crawled towards her. Where was he? If something had happened to him, she would crash…………. 'Professor' she cried out shakily.

But there was no reply, now panic overthrowing her, she stumbled out of the couch which had been his refuge last night with another cry. 'Professor, are you here?' And just as she was almost believing the worst, she heard him.

'Please Miss Granger, there's no need to create a racket of magnificient proportions. I'll have you know I value my peace and solitude- both of which you have invaded.'

She stared at him breathlessly. Despite a few bruises he looked none the worse for the ordeal he had undergone last night. Her chest began to rise in a rapid fashion as she was overcome with relief. New tears formed in a liquid pool as they broke through the barriers of her eyelids and sprung forth in a torrential form.

She walked towards him slowly, savouring each moment, still afraid that these may not last. She could not compete with his mistress- his life on the dark side. All the while he stood watching her with a sardonic expression, most of his health and vigour seemingly returned. There was so much she had to tell him- he was her power, her pleasure and pain. When he came in her field of vision her eyes were alight, and roses were in bloom, deep, rich melting one's.

When she reached him, unhesitatingly she wrapped her arms around his lean form and cried her heart out- she had been inches away from losing him. As she cried like a child, something she had not done in all these years, his arms closed around her, seemingly gentle for all their hidden strength. She revelled in his warmth and found herself begging for this moment to last forever.

His hand was stroking her hair gently, and her hair which was unmanagable and utterly unruly felt like silk woven through his fingers. Still sobbing, she drew back and grasped his face in her small palms and whispered 'Please don't ever do this to me again, I don't think I can take another night like the last one.' But his eyes were inscrutable.

He stepped back, away from her, and she knew that the moment had ended. His voice crisp as a dried leaf he said 'Well as you see I'm perfectly fine, I think it's time you left Miss Granger.'

'But….' But she never completed her sentence for he interjected firmly.

'There will be no buts Miss Granger. You will leave now.' He added warningly 'I'm still your Professor.'

Her eyes swollen and her nose red, she looked at him devastated. Once again she searched his eyes, for something, anything, for atleast one grain of truth. But she found none, nothing. But the difference was she did not find emptiness. She had to stand the test of time, and take back what was her's, but until then she had to step back.

It seemed just like yesterday when she used to stand so strong, so tall- unbreakable like nothing could go wrong. She was done with the torment plaguing her- but he had made her feel alright for once in her life. She was barely hanging on, torn into pieces, but she was mending. She would cry no more, she refused to pay for what her heart sought...

**

* * *

Well please leave behind a review and let me know what you think, as you can see I have left some hope for them. All comments are appreciated.**


End file.
